


Humantale Sanster (Sans x Gaster) Drabbles

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Humantale Sanster Shenanigans [11]
Category: Humantale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Human AU, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sanster, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: It should go without saying by now that this is a species swap AU (alternate universe), but in case you're new to my work, I use my own human AU. Monsters are on the surface, humans are Underground. Humans still started the war, but they bit off more than they could chew and the monsters locked them down there with a magical barrier. Ya know, typical Undertale stuff, just flipped on its head a little. Our beloved characters from Undertale are now humans, Frisk, Chara, and the other fallen are monsters, obviously.





	1. rain

   They both loved the rain.

   Some days, Gaster would walk in from the pouring rain, having just gotten home from work, and his smaller boyfriend would be standing in the kitchen with the window open, listening to the sound of the rain Gaster'd been caught in barely two minutes ago, the cool breeze drifting in through the window.

   All in all, the rain was just great. It was relaxing, and a sudden rainstorm on a hot summer day definitely wasn't anything to scoff at. Unfortunately, there were things that came with rain that Sans didn't really appreciate... Like, at all.

   Some people were scared of thunder, others, lightning, and unfortunately for Sans, he was scared of both. It wasn't like he was trying to jump out of his skin every time he heard the roar of thunder or saw a crack of lightning. He knew thunder couldn't hurt him, and as long as he was inside, lightning couldn't, either. But the two forces of nature still scared him every single time.

   Gaster comes in from the rain one particular evening. Neither of them knew it was going to rain, but after a crack of lightning lights up the sky as Gaster walks in the door, Sans looks like his soul just left his body. The roar of thunder afterward doesn't help.

   Gaster ends up picking Sans up, who immediately clings onto him as if for dear life. Another crack of lightning lights up the sky, and a roar of thunder to follow before the scientist manages to carry Sans into their bedroom. He's shaking. 

   He doesn't say anything, he doubts anything he says will help, and he has to come up with some way to distract Sans. Sans must have seen the light bulb in Gaster's head go off as the older man rushed to get a pair of earbuds and a sleep mask. 

   Sans ends up listening to heavy metal curled up under the covers. Despite the loud music in his ears, he manages to fall asleep like that, the previous fears from earlier washed away. 


	2. gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget. Even if you can't remember what it was you didn't want to forget in the first place.
> 
>  
> 
> Admittedly, this is just a shortened version of the last chapter in Don't Forget. The more important parts, anyway. I don't remember when or why I ever wrote this, I just know it was some time after I finished the sequel, which doesn't really make any sense. Nonetheless, though, here's this. 
> 
> I'll be posting a few more one-shots today, given I have nothing better to do, so stay tuned for that.

   Panic was coursing through Sans’ veins as he searched frantically. He asked everyone he could if they'd seen Gaster recently, getting the same reply with each person. “Who's Gaster?”

   “You know, the Royal Scientist.” Sans would reply anxiously. They all gave him confused looks.

   “We haven't had a Royal Scientist in years.”

   Sans’ stomach was tied in his knots. He'd run off without another word, getting the same response from the next person he asked until eventually, he gave up. His door clicked as he closed it behind him, rushing up the stairs and flinging Papyrus’ bedroom door open. His younger brother was playing with his action figures. “Pap, have you heard from Dings lately? I can't find him anywhere.”

   Papyrus stared up at his older brother with a look of utter confusion. “Who?”

   Sans didn't reply for a moment, his eyes widening before he accepted defeat. His head dropped. “No one. Don't worry about it, bro.”

   “Oh… Okay.” Papyrus replied.

   Sans left, closing Papyrus’ door behind him as he took a shortcut to his room. It wasn't that far away, but he didn't feel like walking. He felt dizzy, sick, even. Teleporting didn't help, but he was sure walking would have been worse.

   He swallowed a lump forming in his throat as he stared at his ceiling. How could Gaster just disappear…? It didn't make sense… He could vividly remember every moment he'd spent with the other male, but everyone else had forgotten he'd ever even existed.

   His eyes widened in fear as he sat up, going over to his desk and searching through drawers in a blind panic. If everyone else had forgotten Gaster, what if he did, too?! No, no, he didn't want to forget! Not after everything, not after finally opening up to someone like that. Tears rolling down his face, hands shaking, he scrawled the words ‘Don't Forget’ on the first photo he could find of Gaster. The scientist's face was blurry- which was even more alarming; but all the same, this was the best he could do. Dropping the marker on the floor, he stared at the photo.

   His heart was racing. He caught sight of the other half of the necklace he had around his neck on the desk, and he looked at it. It no longer had ‘Dings’ on it. The wood’s surface was completely blank.

   He was all alone again.

 


	3. fuse (not canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot/drabble isn't canon, I was just messing around with the idea of fusion. But, yeah, this isn't canon to the storyline. Fusion, in general, isn't even possible in my universe. That's only a Steven Universe thing. I wrote this for fun.

   It was a day like basically any other. Gaster woke up, hit the snooze and laid there for a few minutes before the alarm went off again. He woke Sans up, reminded him to take his medication, and then hopped in the shower. After his shower, he got dressed and then went to the kitchen where his smaller husband was working on breakfast. He'd already made Gaster's coffee for him, the steaming cup sitting on the counter next to an empty plate. "Breakfast is almost done," Sans said, looking up at him. Gaster leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before going to sit at the dining table, checking his phone.

   The day dragged by. Sans gave Gaster a shortcut to work, they had their goodbye kiss, and then Sans popped back out of existence, having to get back home to log into school. Gaster didn't particularly mind children, but these ones seemed to like to go out of their way to make his life miserable. Then again, they didn't want to be here, either.

   He dealt with bratty children all day, and an upset principal because he thought it would have been a good idea to call her in since the children were misbehaving. There were gum wads, spitballs, and paper airplanes thrown at him all day, although the latter just reminded him of a certain someone. The children cursed and defied him, and all in all, just drove him as batshit nuts as they could manage. It didn't particularly work. 

   When he got home, Sans was working on dinner. He didn't seem to notice Gaster had come in, though. He had a habit of listening to music while he worked in the kitchen, and today wasn't any different. Turned up all the way on a speaker, Gaster could hear Sans' music, and on top of that, he could hear Sans.

   "I'll watch the night turn light blue  
   But it's not the same without you  
   Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
   The silence isn't so bad  
   Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
   Cuz the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly"

   Sans seemed completely lost in the music even now as Gaster stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

   "I'll find repose in new ways  
   Though, I haven't slept in two days  
   Cuz cold nostalgia chills me to the bone"

   He looked like he was having fun, dancing and singing around the kitchen as he worked.

   "But drenched in Vanilla Twilight  
   I'll sit on the front porch all night  
   Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you,  
   I don't feel so alone

   I don't feel so alone  
   I don't feel so alone...  
   As many times as I blink, I'll think of you  
   Tonight

   I'll think of you tonight"

   A mischevious grin found its way to Gaster's face as a short instrumental break began. If he remembered this song correctly, he didn't have much time to act; so he walked into the kitchen up behind Sans and twirled him around, Sans' cheeks burning red, and his movements staggering.

 _When violet eyes get brighter_  
   _And heavy wings grow lighter_  
 _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

   _And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
   _But I swear I won't forget you_  
 _Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_  
 _I'd whisper in your ear_  
 _'Oh, darling, I wish you were here'_

They kept dancing to the end of the song, hardly noticing as there was a bright, white light surrounding them.

   And then confusion as he looked down and noticed he was no longer two, but one entity. He rushed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Fluffy, blue, galaxy hair, complete with an orange stripe running through it. Indigo eyes, and a sweater to match that was covered in paint stains.

   "S-Sans?" He asked. "Gaster?" His voice only came out as one, even though he knew he was two. Or had he always been one? Who was he, even? He looked down at himself. He was wearing pink, fluffy bunny slippers. He was also wearing a sweater. So many mashed components of his two parts.

   His eyes widened. "I think I know what this is." Only one part of him had known what this was, but since both parts were occupying the same space, they had access to the same information, and now even the part that was occupied by Gaster knew. "Fusion."

   He looked back in the mirror at himself. He didn't know what to make of it... He didn't even know who he was until a name came to mind.

   Serif.


	4. i like you (not canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different AU I was messing around with, but never really did anything with. It's called BraceletTale. Basically, the gist of this AU is that, after realizing he was unable to take care of his brother on his own any longer, Sans takes Papyrus and himself to an orphanage.

   "Go, go talk to him!" Papyrus kept saying, his hands on Sans' back, trying to push him in the other's direction. 

   "What, no? What if I say something stupid and he hates me forever? I-I'm gonna mess it up, Paps." Sans objected, digging his feet into the ground in some lame attempt to stop being pushed in Gaster's direction. It wasn't really working. Despite the fact that he was four years older, Papyrus was still pretty strong compared to him. Probably from all the milk he drank. 

   Papyrus groaned in annoyance. "Go talk to hiiim!!" He basically whined. He gave Sans a big push, and the older brother went stumbling a little, tripping over his undone shoelace, but regaining his footing at the last minute as his face heated up from embarrassment. Aster, or Gaster, as everyone called him (for some reason) was sitting on one of the picnic bench like tables that they usually ate lunch at, his head stuck in a book, go figure. He gave the friendship bracelet around his arm one look before taking a deep breath in, puffing his chest out in fake bravado, and then marching over to Gaster.

   Where his bravery quickly quit on him. He drew his arms to his chest in some lame attempt to shelter himself from the rejection he knew he was about to receive. Hesitantly, he tapped on the older boy's shoulder. Gaster raises a brow, looking up at Sans with his usual unamused look. "U-Um... I like you. Like, like like you..." Sans stuttered meekly, his voice getting quieter as the sentence drew closer to its end. 

   Instead of saying something like 'ew, gross' or any of the other horrible things Sans had imagined him saying, Gaster simply frowned, looking more confused than angry. His brows furrowed before he spoke. "... Why?"


	5. bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to do a puzzle in a way that the puzzle wasn't originally designed to be solved. But, with the correct steps, you can find the secret room, adorned with gems on the walls and ceilings, an echo flower strangely silent next to a bench.

   You have to do a puzzle in a way that the puzzle wasn't originally designed to be solved. But, with the correct steps, you can find the secret room, adorned with gems on the walls and ceilings, an echo flower strangely silent next to a bench. 

   A memory flooded his head as he walked into the small, secret room, knowing it had been occupied by someone pretty unpleasant only a few minutes ago. It didn't much matter at this point. Judging by Sans' calculations, they should be about to fight Undyne right now, and even if they weren't preoccupied with that, they'd already gotten what they'd wanted from this room, and thus had no reason to come back. 

   The bench felt familiar. He'd visited this place so many more times, ever since...

   When he looked to the right of him, he could almost picture Gaster beside him. He could almost remember the conversation they had, too, although try as he may, he couldn't remember his face. Every time he tried to make a mental image, it was clouded over with white. 

   It wasn't like he would ever know, but Sans often wondered if he would have been better off if he'd gotten the chance to say goodbye. On gloomier days, he almost wishes he'd never met Gaster in the first place. Sure, Gaster had been the only person in his life to ever love him but had it really been worth it for the scientist to just... End up disappearing, without a single trace...?

   And this seems to be one of the gloomier days, not that it hadn't been already, he muses as he brings a hand up to touch the soft red fabric around his neck. He should never have gotten that job. He hadn't even been qualified. Gaster should have turned him down the moment he saw him.  But, of course, the universe just wanted Sans to suffer and be alone, right? He'd been alone as a child, working single-handedly to raise his brother, without any help. His parents were, who knows where? His boyfriend, also a mystery, and his brother, the last person left in his life currently lay lifeless at the edge of Snowdin, taken away from Sans for the thousandth time. 

   It's all just so overwhelming, and he can't ever get a break from it, either. It almost hurts more to know he has no choice in any of this. Gaster was gone, probably forever, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Papyrus was gone, and he was gonna keep alternating between being alive and dead, so long as that damned kid kept showing up. Want as he may, there was no way to escape. Not even death. 


End file.
